Although the origins of wheeled vehicles are not precisely known, it is clear that they were first developed in the form of trailers, i.e., vehicles transported by towing. The earliest vehicles were towed by humans or animals, and were used to enhance capacity (by moving more goods or material than could be carried by one person or animal) or speed (e.g., carts or chariots used in battle). The first known trailers providing living space for human occupants appeared in France in the early 19th Century, and were used to house and transport circus performers. Around 1850, similar trailers evolved into the vardo or caravan used by the Romani people.
Although the materials used in manufacturing modern trailers have changed throughout time, trailers are still typically built for specific uses, such as for hauling goods or to provide at-hand shelter. Some trailers are convertible between these two main purposes. Such trailers require time, effort, and extra hardware to change from a load-transportation trailer to a utility or travel trailer. Further, once configured for one specific function, convertible trailers are then fixed in that functionality for the duration of the trailer trip.
Other known trailers are fitted out as dual-purpose trailers, with space dedicated to both carrying goods and providing shelter. Dual-purpose trailers are conventionally designed to provide living space at one end, and transport/storage space at the opposite end. These arrangements necessarily increase the size and weight of the trailer, thus increasing the difficulty and expense of towing.
Unfortunately, known trailers are either limited in their functionality, cumbersome to convert from one function to another, or excessively large and expensive to build and operate.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a multifunctional trailer that is economical to manufacture, easy to operate, and provides ample storage and transport space along with an enhanced living experience for human occupants.